


bold and brave

by hatouji



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatouji/pseuds/hatouji
Summary: In which John has a nightmare and seeks the deputy out for comfort.





	bold and brave

He’d convinced the deputy to stay the night. A warm bed and breakfast in the morning courtesy of the Baptist himself was too good to pass up, after all, or at least that’s what she told herself, guilt be damned. She lay there peacefully in one of the spare rooms, wrapped in sheets, clinging to the soft pillow, rubbing her cheek against it in her sleep. John stood in the doorway, shivering in his pyjamas, hands trembling as he held the door open. He squinted inside, raw eyes trying to focus in on her huddled form.

It was more often than not that his sleep was plagued by the memories. He seemed so confident, so nonchalant about the Duncans and what they had done to him. He seemed to almost act as though what they did helped him. His childhood prepared him to expect the pain and harsh words instead of love and warmth but he never got used to being hurt and he had to relive it over and over in what was meant to be his time of peace and rest. His brothers were plagued by demons of their own, they were never much help. He broke down at night and got up in the morning, trying to act as composed as they expected him to. He was meant to be the bold and brave. If they saw him in his pathetic snivelling state, he’d let them down, be laughed at but she was different.

“Deputy?” he whispered breaking the silence. The woman let out a sigh in response but showed no other sign of acknowledgement. John repeated himself, slightly more forceful this time but still too afraid to raise his voice. He didn’t know what he was doing here, what he expected. His feet led him there in his distressed state before he could even think about it. Clicking the door shut behind him, he carefully made his way to the bed. She slept so peacefully. He knew the terrors didn’t escape her either but tonight it seemed she was dreaming of something pleasant.

He lay himself down beside her, wiping at his face with the back of his hand before he pulled the blankets over himself. He wasn’t sure he could fall asleep again nor whether he wanted to at this point. Foolishly he just wanted comfort.

Once she woke up, she’d probably be angry at him for sneaking into bed with her in the middle of the night, no doubt suspicious of his intentions. As he was beating himself up in his head for this act of weakness, he didn’t notice her arm shoot out in her sleep and wrap itself around him, pulling his body closer to hers. She continued to sleep peacefully but now he could feel her breath on his neck and the warmth of her arm against his shivering form. His lip trembled. He shuffled closer, wrapping an arm around her and simply stayed like that, sniffling as he pressed his face into the softness of her hair, lids growing heavy.

The deputy awoke to John Seed, clinging to her like a koala and merely smiled down at him, stroking the back of his head as she watched him snore quietly.


End file.
